Thank God For Nail Polish
by Sirius'Vixen
Summary: Inspired by the title of a chp for diff. fic. Bulma decides that she needs a little encouragement with going after a certain Saiyan, but she might have gotten more then she barganed for! Note Rating! Lemon! OneShot!


Ok so I'm reading this fic and one of the chapters is called Thank God For Nail Polish…I couldn't help but feel that something had to be written about that…it made me laugh so here it is my fic inspired by the Phrase Thank God For Nail Polish!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Dragon Ball Z as sad as that is I can live with it!

Ok so this is just a nice little humor fic that I wanted to write about BV so hope u all enjoy! Haha I know I enjoyed writing it!

Thank God for Nail Polish

Bulma sat on the counter in her bathroom and concentrated hard on her toes, moving smoothly with the brush of the nail polish. She had decided that morning that her toes were just to plain for her mood.

Things with Yamcha had finally ended, and even though she loved the man it was just time to let things go between them. Oh it had been love between them but more puppy-love she thought now and nothing that was truly deep set in them. They had ended it with great feelings between the two and a respect, even if he had cheated on her so many times. She had to admit that her own mind had started to wonder in that direction more and more often lately thanks to one arrogant Saiyan Prince.

She had decided when she had picked the deep silk red polish that she was sick of the Saiyan simply ignoring her and that it was her turn to turn the tables on him. She'd show him just how much of a 'Woman' she was, since he had decided that that was how he was going to refer to her. A smile spread over her pretty face as she made the last stroke over her toe. The polish was smooth and gave her the encouragement that she needed to get what she wanted. She had spent the last few days primping herself, a trip to the spa and one to the salon to straighten out the curls of her fine cerulean hair so now it hung long and loose down her back. She blew lightly down on the polish and jump nimbly off the counter.

The simple boy shorts and the over sized long sleeve shirt were her favorite when she was just lounging around the house, especially this time of year since it was cooler. She moved out of her space and down to the kitchen to find something to snack on since it was close to one in the morning. The moon was hidden behind the dark clouds as rain pattered the windows, but still it was relatively calm outside. She peeked through the window to the GR and to her great surprise it appeared to be deactivated at the moment. How very strange, she thought, usually Vegeta never left the chamber until around four and he would be up and in it again by nine the next morning. Sudden concern flooded her, was he hurt? Was not feeling well? Quickly she shook those thoughts from her mind. Even if he was sick or hurt he would still be in the stupid GR so he had probably gone off the train somewhere else for a while.

She felt the courage that she had received from her self-pedicure smoothly slip away as she turned and there he stood in the door way to the kitchen with some of his dark hair falling into that striking face. Fierce eyes stared through her and one thick eyebrow quirked at her. she suddenly realize that her mouth was hanging open and quickly turned from him, closing her mouth and trying to hide that blush from her cheeks. Why the hell did this man have the effect of making her feel stupid and like a school girl yet again? She pulled herself together and turned to face him once again. Now he was leaning his side against the frame of the door just staring at her. They had gotten use to this game between them but Bulma just hadn't been ready to find him there.

"What do you think you're staring at, Veggi-head?" There was a challenge in her tone and the hint of playfulness. Both his eyebrows now raised and he tilted his head to the side a small smirk playing over his lips.

"I look at what I please, Woman. You should know that by now." His voice was low but still the remark was just as playful as hers. Neither knew when they had fallen into the small ritual between them but they were both comfortable with it.

Vegeta enjoyed that he could go on with her, for there had never really been anyone that he could just relax and play around with near him before. But there was something more to this woman. She somehow managed to keep him calm even when he felt that he was going to blow from everything.

He had also come to find that he was rather protective of this small woman now. Especially when that no account idiot came to call, but he didn't interfere even if he wanted to. She wasn't his, even if he wanted her to be. He let his eyes wonder over her and he was suddenly caught with something on her toes.

Bulma felt herself want to squirm as he stared her down. As she looked back to his face she found that his gaze was staring down to her toes with utter confusion. She looked down sharply wondering what he was staring at. There was nothing there…just her toes and the shiny red gloss she had placed over them. She looked up to him again to find him a hairs breath away from her, his head still tilted, studying her feet. His hair was brushing against her and she felt the blush creep back into her cheeks.

"What happened, Woman? What did you do to yourself?" The confusion mixed with the slightest hint of concern in his low rumble of a voice made her laugh.

His gaze moved sharply to her face and the plain emotions on his face made her giggle even more. There was annoyance now in those eyes because he didn't know what she was laughing about. He had asked what she had done to her feet that now had what looked like red blood spread over them and not only did she not answer, but she laughed at him. He let a deep growl emit from him. That stopped the giggling but still there was a big smile that spread over that beautiful face.

She pulled her arms up and in a sweet and innocent gesture she loosely wrapped them around his neck. She felt the quick tensing of tight muscles beneath her arms but just as fast as she had felt it he was relaxed again and his hands were at her waist in the same loose and companionable way of her arms.

"What's wrong, Vegeta? Are you worried about my feet? Aww, that's really sweet." She couldn't keep the giggle from her voice but she looked into his eyes and gave him a dazzling smile.

"So what if I was, Woman? Sorry if I care about what happens to you…" He had said it so quietly that she nearly didn't hear him, but she had. He saw that she had as her eyes widened a fraction, and then that million watt smile was back on her face and she tightened her arms, pulling him into a tight hug.

At first he wasn't quite sure how to react to her holding him so close but after a second or so he let him mind dim and just gave into the urge to hold her. She was small against him and soft to the touch. He was afraid to really hold on tight because he thought he might break her. She wasn't fragile he knew. She was strong in her own way, but still there was something that made him feel that he had to be care full with her.

She pulled back and just looked deep into his eyes. Usually he was so guarded but she could see past those walls that he had needed to build as he had grown. And behind them, there was a kind and sweet man but he just couldn't get out completely. She felt that she was going to be the one to pull him to the surface, no matter what it took because she was the one who knew he was there.

As one they moved to close the distance between their lips. It surprised her just how soft his were, and he moved with the ease of experience as one hand slipped up her back slowly to cradle the back of her neck, messaging gently.

"Vegeta…" She murmured against his lips, "I want…" he silenced her easily by sealing his lips over hers once more. She nearly moaned at the feel of his tongue running softly over her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she granted without a second thought. Their tongues battled for dominance but he proved the victor without any trouble. She decided to just give into him, and he was more the happy with to be in control of what they were doing. With a swift movement, he had her lifted, her legs wrapping tight around his waist. Their kiss never broke. He moved swiftly and with the odd grace of a trained fighter and before she knew it they were in the hall to their rooms.

"Your room or mine?" He whispered softly against her heated skin. Bulma had a quick flash of her room with the light purple walls and stuffed animals her father seemed to always be giving her.

"Yours." Was all she could manage as his hungry mouth found the sensitive area of her neck, just above her humming pulse. She didn't bother to try to stop the moan that pulled from her throat now. She heard a soft growl against her skin and nearly laughed as his breath tickled her neck.

As he began to move again, Bulma got the chance to truly take note that the man had a magical tongue. He was placing butterfly kisses to open mouth kisses over what ever skin he could find. He seemed to be drawn to her pulse and let his smooth tongue run over it just before he nipped her there lightly, which made her jump slightly in his hold, making him chuckle into her.

Again by the time she took in her surroundings they had changed yet again. His room was sparse when it came to personal affects but to her amazement it was well organized. The walls were a dark neutral and the furniture was all light woods with silver knobs and pulls. The spread over the bed was the same tone of silver and looked like mist in the moonlight that broke through the windows of the balcony. It all suited him, which was kind of shocking.

She was surprised as he sat at the end of the bed, shifting her so now she just straddled his lean hips. His eyes looked into hers again and she felt a giant shiver of anticipation move through her as she looked back into those onyx orbs. And then just sitting on his bed with her in his lap with their arms wrapped tight around each other, he smiled, truly smiled. Bulma nearly stopped breathing at the sight, oh sure that sexy smirk that he sometimes had on his face was amazing but this…this was so different, so gentle she couldn't help but smile back. Then he leaned into her and captured her mouth hotly with his. There was a need here that they both felt, but on top of that there was a trust, a sense of affection.

His clever fingers reached the hem of the oversized shirt she was wearing and with slow and torturing movements he removed the clothing, parting his mouth from hers for just a second to lift it over her head. Then his lips were back on hers and his tongue found hers once more. Those clever hands moved silently over her stomach, finding her breasts that were free for his skin to touch. She gasped and pushed herself closer to him as he slowly and deliberately began torturing her. She had to break the kiss, her head lulling back as she arched toward his hands. They were callused, and just the texture of them was heating her blood, not to mention what he was doing with them. She felt heat begin to pool low in her stomach.

Vegeta's lips skimmed over skin to her ear, "You like that, Bulma?" His breath was hot on her skin and all she could do in response was to gasp and moan as he brought her so much pleasure. His mouth latched to her earlobe which earned him her hands diving into his hair and lightly running her nails over his scalp.

He smirked to himself, oh it was true that he knew how to please a woman, but something in her moans and movement that excited him like no other woman ever had. Even if he never admitted it to anyone else this woman was special and now she was going to be his.

His lips skimmed lightly down her throat, down her collarbone, and replaced his hand over her breast. The dig in of nails and the increased arch of her back made him smirk yet again. He took her into his mouth and let his tongue swirl over her already pert nipple, then he nipped forcefully, causing her to hiss. He let his tongue sooth the bit then turned to show the same attention to her other breast. His hands where now at her hips lifting her slightly so he could have her were he wanted.

Bulma felt that she needed to change something. Her mind was nearly gone with his actions and she was amazed that she could even think straight as her body was one burning flame, but she was getting annoyed by the fabric between her skin and his.

In a swift move she managed to push him back hard enough so his back lay flat and she was on top, pinning the hands that had just been at her hips to sides of his head. There was a flash of heat in his eyes as they smoldered, nearly wild.

"My turn." She whispered. Bringing her lips hard to his, her tongue winning over his now, her hand moving with grace down his chest to the end of the under armor that she had made for him. With one quick tug it was gone. With one hand she clasped his wrists over his head and let her tongue lick a sweet line over the chiseled muscle up his chest from just below his belly button. His body arched and something between a purr and a moan came from him. She smiled to herself as she laid down over the now quivering Saiyan prince beneath her, pressing her hot body to his newly exposed skin. Her mouth found his pulse and returned the nip he had given her earlier. Slowly her hips ground into his and she felt just how much he wanted her, and she couldn't help but moan as the aching that had started between her legs turned into a throb. She moved against him again not being able to help herself, he felt amazing against her even through the layers between them.

As she began moving faster there was a fast movement and she was the one pinned beneath him. As one of his hands tangled with hers, holding her down much like she had, the other was already cupping her. The feel of his hand so close to where she wanted to be touch made her arch nearly off the bed. Quickly the little shorts as well as her underwear were discarded to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

His fingers then found her, probing into the wet heat of her drawing deep moans and pants from her. They slipped in her then slowly out again, only to enter again slowly. Already her narrow hips began to buck and move with his fingers. She felt the edge getting closer and closer. He began to move faster pulling moans and quite screams from her now. She was nearly there…and he stopped.

Her eyes shot open and she moan in protest only to look down at him to find him naked and sliding up her, sliding into her. Both groaned at the feel of being one. He was so big in her and she was so tight around him. Together they began to move with a complete urgency and near total loss of control. They moved as one with him pushing in her as far as he could then pulling out nearly all the way. Her legs wrapped around him again and her screams of please were growing louder and louder. Her hands ran down his back finding scars and at the base of his spine a spot that seemed to be burned. Her fingers danced over it and suddenly he growled and his teeth dug into the skin of her neck. She smirked to herself and pressed the spot again and again there was a growl but this time he started moving harder and faster inside her pushing her clear over the edge. She barely felt the sting as his teeth broke the skin of her neck as he followed her over.

Vegeta lay on top of her, his face buried into the crook of her neck, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Bulma felt so happy and comfortable even through she had a solid being laying on top of her. One of her hands was in his hair while the other arm was wrapped his shoulders. He snuggled closer into her as the air in the room began to cool. Bulma noticed that one of his windows stood open and was slightly thankful because it was cold outside. She looked down at the Saiyan prince who lay with her and she couldn't stop the smile that bloomed over her features. She let her eyes wonder over his back, to the spot were his tail had once been, down to his legs that were intertwined with hers.

And the moonlight caught the dark polish she had used earlier that day. She felt the giggle escape her before she could stop it.

"What are you laughing at, Woman?" Came the gruff sound that rumbled through his chest and in turn hers. She laughed again but knew she would never tell him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Vegeta."

"Then go to sleep." Even as he said it he moved them, pulling her with him so now she lay next to him, her head on his chest. The last thing Bulma felt before sleep took her was the soft brush of his lips over her forehead.

All she could think was 'Thank God for Nail Polish.'

-THE END-

Yeah so that was something that I felt I had to write as soon as I saw that phrase and now here it is. Ok so I haven't written a lemon in a while so I don't really know what to think of it so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Tell me what cha thought! I will love u forever! Ok so R&R!

Till next Time!

Sirius'Vixen


End file.
